Behind my Back
by Jarlie
Summary: One Shot. RHr. Ron remembers some of the best moments of his and hermione's relationship, while Hermione talks to him about what is going on in her head. tell me what you think!


They had been to Hogsmeade a few times since they had left Hogwarts, but this time Ron knew something was different. It was cold and looked as though it was going to snow but so far there hadn't been any. Harry, Ron and Hermione had just been to visit Dean and Pravati and where now looking around the village until the train arrived to take them back to London.

'Excuse us for a moment Harry' said Hermione, Ron looked around, Hermione looked nervous about something but he couldn't figure out what. They had been dating for two years since they had left Hogwarts. Ron could still remember when they first got together.

They had gone out as an end of school celebration, Harry hadn't been able to come, he was still recovering from the final battle in which he had successfully defeated Voldemort. They had entered the Three Broomsticks, at the time with no real intention of getting together. They had known that they each had feelings towards each other for over a year now but they hadn't done anything about it. They sat there in silence sipping on their butterbeers deep in thought until Ron broke the silence 'Uh…Hermione, I've been really busy lately and so have you so we haven't really had a chance to talk.'

She looked into his eyes and smiled 'not really' she whispered softly grinning.

'And if you don't mind… there has been something that I have been dying to say to you since god only knows how long but with N.E.W.Ts and you-know-who. I have hardly had a chance to tell you, but I can't stand it anymore.' Ron took a deep breath and looked into Hermione's honey brown eyes 'Hermione, I know that this might be awkward but… I think I'm in love with you.'

He waited for the reaction from Hermione; he didn't have to wait for long 'You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that!' she cried and gave him a bone breaking hug.

'Hermione will you go out with me?' said Ron.

'Yes!'

Hermione dragged Ron over to a near by park bench where the two of them sat down. 'Ron' said Hermione slowly avoiding eye contact.

'Yes' he replied, looking up. He could tell this wasn't going to be good.

'Umm…'

'Merry Christmas Ron' said Hermione jumping onto Ron's bed, which woke him with a start.

'What? Hermione? What are you doing here?' Cried a very startled Ron in alarm.

'Umm… it's Christmas morning and I wanted to give you your present' Hermione answered stating the obvious.

'Yeah I know but' Ron looked at the clock on his bedside table 'it's five o'clock in the morning!'

Hermione leant down and kissed him softly. 'I got you something' she whispered.

Ron sat up 'I gathered that' Hermione handed him a present in gold wrapping, hastily Ron unwrapped it. Inside was a small snow globe just big enough o fit in Ron's palm.

'Look inside it.'

Ron looked and saw a miniature version of himself and Hermione walking around. 'It's great Hermione thanks!'

Hermione took his hand and rested it on her knee 'You know how lately, I've been acting kind of strange' she said slowly as if unsure the words coming out of her mouth were even hers.

Ron had no idea that Hermione had been acting strange at all but he decided it was easier to agree with her rather than argue with her. 'Yes, what about it?' he lied.

'Well, you see' she began.

It was a hot summers day Ron and Hermione where at the beach on a weekend holiday. Ron walked back to where Hermione was lying on the sand, sopping wet. He sat down next to her. Hermione looked up as he came 'water good?' she asked sitting up.

'Beautiful' he answered truthfully, he looked her up and down taking in the bikini she was wearing 'I swear Hermione, those bathers should be made illegal!'

Hermione blushed. 'So you don't like them?' she asked sarcastically. She looked around the beach. 'Would you prefer it if in future I wear-' she pointed at an old lady standing nearby with a big one piece swimsuit '-that?'

Ron looked at the old lady. 'Umm… no, but just remember NEVER wear that (he pointed at Hermione's bikini) in front of my mother'. Ron tried to pull Hermione up 'Come for a swim the water is really nice.'

Hermione stared at him 'I need a tan, look how pale I am.'

Ron rolled his eyes 'Come on.'

Ron knew what was happening, and it hurt so much to hear it. 'Hermione…' he started but she interrupted him.

'Ron, I can't keep on doing this. I can't live like this' she sounded close to hysterical.

It was just six months ago and the two of them were moving into their first home together.

Ron looked around the small apartment, it wasn't much but he didn't care as long as Hermione was with him he was happy. He dropped the last box on the floor and walked over to Hermione who was sitting on the couch staring into space. 'This has all happened so fast' she said to Ron 'I'm only twenty, I can't believe this is happening.'

Ron sat down next to her 'Yeah, I know what you mean' he said grinning 'I can't believe my mum let me move out of home, I thought I'd be stuck there forever!'

Hermione smiled and looked around the room, 'We have so much unpacking to do.'

Ron gave her a hug, 'I'll start to unpack, and you make dinner because I'm starving!'

'Live like what?' Ron asked.

'Like this, I'm living a lie and I can't handle this anymore!' she looked at the ground, tears streaming from her eyes 'Ron, I'm sorry it's just that I feel really bad, you love me so much and I just don't feel the same.'

Ron made a movement forward but quickly drew back; he couldn't believe she was really breaking up with him.

'Ron, there is another thing you should know' she looked up at him her eyes were all red 'I'd feel really guilty if I didn't tell you, the other reason I'm breaking up.' She looked over at Harry, with misty eyes and took a deep breath 'I'm in love with Harry.'

She got up form the seat and walked over to Harry who gave her a hug and a kiss, Ron looked at his feet. He didn't want to watch the only girl he ever loved and his best friend walk away from him together.

**A/N: this is my first and most likely last R/Hr fic please r/r so I know what you think, thanks for reading!**


End file.
